


Clipping The Cardinal's Wings

by SimzaFistFace



Category: Captain Boomerang (DC), Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: Captain Boomerang - Freeform, DCEU - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/M, Heist, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Smut, Suicide Squad, george harkness - Freeform, idk what the hell this was, it was three in the morning, no use of boomerangs in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimzaFistFace/pseuds/SimzaFistFace
Summary: Nova Watson wanted to mind her own business. She wanted to continue to help her community, in rather questionable ways, but fate doesn't really want it to go her way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is. The idea hit me while I was at work and by the time I got home, it started vomiting out. The alcohol didn't help. Forgive me. 
> 
> Also, I really don't know how in character this is, so please, humor me.

Nova sat behind the counter of a ratty tobacco shop, leaning on the counter and letting her mind wander. The tobacco shop on her city block was a twenty-four hour joint, leaving long stretches of time between graveyard shift customers. The first though on her mind on nights like this were what her life could have been. She was the daughter of a marine and a teacher. She was a lucky child but she didn't stay that way. Memories came into the forefront of her mind, painful and scabbed. The last days of her father's life were a struggle for everyone in her family. Jim Watson, a proud warrant officer in the U.S. Marine Corps, had seen a lot in his life. He struggled, doing his what he could, but by the time Nova had turned twelve, it all became too much. 

_Nova made her way home, the afternoon sun shinning down her city and a fall breeze chilling the air. She shifted her backpack on her shoulders, excitedly grinning at the thought of showing her mom and dad how well she had done on her science presentation. She knew they would be proud, they had let her stay up late for the past week to pull all the pieces together. The moment she stepped off the bus and her sneakers hit the pavement, she knew the first person she wanted to see was her dad. She took the stairs to the apartment that her family called home two at a time, bounding in the front door._

_"Dad!" she called out through the living room. "I'm home!"_

_She dropped her bag on the couch and made a bee line for her parents' bedroom. Nova paused in the short hallway, furrowing her eyebrows. There were no lights left on in the apartment and every door was closed. Someone was always home when she got home from school. A pang of uncertainty shot through her. "Daddy?" Her feet moved slowly, automatically, carrying her towards the door at the end of the hallway. She raised her fist and knocked loudly on the door. "Daddy? Are you home?" She gripped the door knob and leaned into the bedroom, eyes darting back and forth across the room. Her gaze caught on a shape on the bed, a body under the blankets. She smiled to herself and moved to the bed._

_"Dad, it's time to wake up, I'm home from school," she said, ruffling her dad's dark and shaggy hair. He didn't make a sound, staying still and unmoving. "Dad!" She pulled back the blankets roughly, hoping to surprise him awake. And yet, nothing. Her father's eyes were wide open, glassy and staring blankly up at the ceiling. His lips, once expressive, were tinged with a cold blue and coated in dry spittle. Nova grabbed his arm, shaking it hard, only for it to refuse to bend. Now, her uncertainty turned to cold panic. Turning on her heels, she ran from her home to the apartment across the hall, desperately beating on the door and calling for her neighbor, Mrs. Confortola - an elderly, widowed Italian immigrant who watched her when her parents took a night to themselves. Everything that happened after seemed to melt into a blur, a flurry of uniforms and panicked questions. That day, her whole life started to spiral out of control._

The jingle of the bell on the front door pulled Nova out of her bubble. She glanced up at the door and stood up off her stool, ready to great the gruff looking man that approached her. "Hi! What can I getcha?" she asked, resting her hands on the counter. The man didn't answer for a moment, glancing at the shelves behind her. She looked up at his face, studying him for a moment, if only to gauge his mood. The feature most obvious about him was his stature. The man was simply huge. His thick limbs moved in a swagger, looking like they could crush the life out of her. His face was half covered by unkempt mutton chops, parted only by heavy scruff that was threatening to turn the style into a full beard. His hair fell around his forehead in tight curls, thick and sandy blond. An old bruise covered his right eye and cheek, slowly fading back into a healthy color. 

"Let me have carton of the Marlboro reds, yeah?" the man asked, digging into his heavy coat and pulling out a thick wad of cash. Nova glanced down at the money and back up to his face, which she thought was handsome underneath the bruising, before turning to reach up and grab his request. 

"Sure," she said, her customer-service voice chipper. Punching buttons on the register, she smiled up at him. "Alright, that'll be 52.47."

The man let out a grunt and threw sixty dollars on the counter, never meeting her eye. Nova quirked an eyebrow and grabbed the money, slipping it into the register and pulling out the change.

"You look really familiar," she lied, tucking a pin-straight strand of hair behind her ear, keeping her voice innocent and polite. "Have we met before?" She looked up at him, finally catching his light blue eyes. 

"Nah, I don't think so, darl'," he grumbled quietly, holding out his hand for his money.

"Australian?" she asked, smiling as she gently putting the cash in his palm. "How long you been in town?"

"Too long," he huffed, stuffing the cash in his pocket. 

"Sorry if I'm being forward, but you seem like you aren't having the best time," she shrugged. "You can always stop back by if you need to chat. My name is Nova, by the way." The man offered her a small smirk, for the first time giving her his full attention. He eyed her up and down for a moment before giving a nod.

"Digger," he responded. "Nice to meet yah, Nova." 

She gave him a wink before resuming her spot on her stool. 

"Well, darl', I'm out," he said, returning the wink. "Have a good night. You'll definitely be seein' me again." Nova watched him leave, ducking out the front door without a glance backwards.

By the time her shift was over, and late two a.m., Nova was exhausted. She made her way into her building, dragging her feet. 

"Hey, girl!" a voiced called out from the door next to hers.

"Hi, Melissa," she called back, shooting a half smile at the blonde woman leaning in the door way. 

"Long night?" 

"Oh god, yes," Nova sighed, opening her door to toss her bag inside. "We were absolutely dead. It took everything in me not to fall asleep right there at the counter."

"I know the feeling. The diner was a ghost town," Melissa said, sucking her teeth. 

"You guys doing okay?" Nova asked, her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "I mean, Darren got everything he needs?"

"We're okay," she replied. "And you know Darren, thirteen and eating me out of house and home. Seriously, no one told me that teenage boys eat _that_ much." 

Nova let out a short laugh and nodded. "That sounds about right. My mom said that about me when I was about me when I was that age. He doing okay in school?"

"For the most part," Melissa said. "He ended up getting to a fight Tuesday so he's been home the past three days but I think I have it handled." 

"Well, let me know if you guys need anything," Nova said, hugging the woman. "I've got to crash, so I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, honey," Melisa said, returning the hug. Nova walked through the door of the apartment, locking the deadbolt and chain behind her. It was going to be a long night. 

Grabbing a beer and half of a left over sandwich out of the fridge, she plopped herself down on her couch and ate in silence. She knew she would have to go out tonight and it would be best not to get distracted by late-night infomercials. When she finally finished the dregs of her bottle, she moved to the bedroom and began to raid her closet. Grabbing an old, over-sized camouflage coat out off a hanger, she slipped into it. She changed out of her sneakers, in exchange for sturdy black boots and slung a backpack onto her shoulders. She opened her bedside drawer, stuffed two asp batons into either side of her coat, and pulled out a tin of black grease paint. 

As she stood in front of her vanity mirror to smear the grease paint around her eyes, her thoughts wandered to her friend next door. Melissa was a kind woman, a single mother to a newly-teenage son and a hard worker. She was always there for every milestone and important moment for her son, every class party and each science fair. It didn't seem fair to Nova that such a good, honest woman was forced to struggle with a tip job and keeping her cabinets stocked, on top of worrying about keeping her car running and a roof over their heads.

Nova walked around her bed to unlatch her bedroom window and stepped out onto the fire escape. Climbing down the ladder, the cold metal spread goosebumps up her arms. When she dropped to the ground, she let out a heavy sigh and rolled her head on her neck, preparing herself for another night of work. 

She knew exactly where she was going, having spent the most of her nights the past two weeks scoping the building out. Ten blocks away sat a large pawn shop, notorious for preying on the weak and downtrodden. Every case was full of sparkling gold and gems, offered up by desperate people for meager alms, just enough to keep them afloat for another week or two. In the back office sat a safe, deposits waiting for the bank. Tonight, after a busy Friday for the employees of the pawnshop, would be the last night that the week's deposits would be in the store. This haul could set Melissa and her son up for a long time, living more securely than they had in years. 

Nova cut through the shadows of the alley ways, avoiding the main streets, until she made it to the back door of the pawnbroker's. Walking over to the electrical box, she let out a low chuckle when she saw that the aluminum door was busted open, nearly torn off the box and sloppily re-shut. 

"What a fucking idiot," she smirked. "Doesn't this guy know that this is the only way to keep people out?" She pulled the door open with a quiet noise of effort and ran her finger down the list of labels, looking for the tape labelled 'alarm.' The breaker was flipped off. Tonight was going to be work, but maybe it would be easier than she thought.

With a quick look over her shoulder, she lifted her boot and gave a sharp kick to the door. A loud crack shook her leg when she made contact but the door remained in place, trying to hold out against her. One more hard hit and it broke away, granting her access to the dark store. She slipped inside, as silently as possible, making a beeline for the office door. She twisted the knob and the door swung open, dragging heavily on the tile floor. Beginning work on the safe, she zoned in on her busy hands, focusing hard on her task. After a few minutes, the lock gave a soft click and Nova couldn't help but feel smug. Whatever loan shark owned this pile of shit was making this far too easy on her. She slung her backpack off and started shoving the bundled money into the biggest pocket, working quickly. 

The sharp sound of breaking glass broke her concentration. With a jump, she started shoving the cash in faster, cursing under her breath. When she finished, she stood quickly, putting the bag back on and darting out the office door. She didn't get far before she slammed into a solid, unmoving bulk. She let out a cry of surprise, ripping a baton out out of her coat. It sang as it tore through the air, stopping at her side. 

"Get out of the way and I'll just leave," she said, her voice a low warning. 

"I don't think so," a recognizable and matter-of-fact voice said, out of the darkness. "I believe I was here first, so I'd like to have what's mine." A gloved hand reached out and gestured to her bag.

She paused for a moment, a cold tingle of adrenaline dripping down to her fingertips. "Digger?"

The man chuckled and took a step forward, a dim light from the front windows of the pawnshop illuminating his face. "Didn't think a sheila like yah would have the balls to get in my way," he said, clearly amused but obviously leaving no room for argument with his next statement. "Tell you what, I'll go easy on yah. But next time you get a wild hair, stay home and watch yah chick flicks, yeah?"

Nova couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, ya know, I don't think so," she said, moving to step around him. "I've been watching this place for two weeks and I'm not leaving with out this cash."

"I don't think yah heard me, darl'," he said, suddenly sounding serious. "Hand over the bag."

"Get fucked, Digger," Nova spat, moving past him and towards the back door. She was jerked to a stop when his thick hand latched on to the backpack. Without a second to waste, Nova turned with her asp raised, striking him firmly across the forearm. He lept back with a hiss, glaring daggers. "Look, I liked you but now you're just pissing me off." She nodded her head towards the front of the building. "There's plenty of cases up there full of all kinds of goodies you can take home and show off." Digger said nothing as he glowered at her, holding his arm tightly. "Don't follow me."

She broke out into a jog, knowing that she had lingered in the pawnshop for too long. Breathless by the time she made it back to her apartment building, she leaned against the cool brick wall for a moment before ascending the ladder back up to her flat. She quickly stripped down and hid away her night-clothes before changing into a too-big tank top, moving into the bathroom to wash the black off her face. The bag waited patiently on her bed as she cleaned up, ready to be delivered. Nova dug around in her dresser, pulled out a brightly embroidered patch - a cardinal - and placed it inside the bag. She stepped out into the communal hallway, setting the backpack down next to her neighbor's door, and gave three hard knocks. Darting back inside her own apartment, she let out a heavy breath and sagged against the door. One day, these late nights would be too much for her. She was sure that ten years from now, her heart might not be able to handle it anymore. 

Nova helped herself to one more beer before deciding that it was time for bed. Thanking her lucky stars that she had the weekends off, she stumbled into the bedroom, not bothering to turn any lights on or off. Blindly feeling for the edge of her worn out bed, her hand came to rest on something far different. Her fingers brushed against something akin to leather and warm. She let out a gasp and stumbled backwards, only to be grabbed up by a rough pair of hands and jerked into a firm body.

"Yah didn't think that I'd let yah get away that easy, didja?"

"What the fuck!" she yelled, trying to wrench herself free. Digger chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist but kept one hand firm around her wrist. 

"Where is it, darl'?" he asked, pulling her tight against his chest.

"Fuck you, asshole!" she snapped. He pushed her against the wall, punching a gasp out of her chest. 

"Where's the money?" he growled, stooped over her slight frame to come face to face.

"It's gone, you prick! Now get the fuck out of my house!"

"I don't think so, sheila." Digger's grip became impossibly tighter, bruising. "Yah took somethin' that I reckon belongs to me and now it's gone. I think yah need to make it up to me." 

Nova's breath hitched and a sudden warmth slipped over her as she stared, wide-eyed, into his baby blues. He was too close, too demanding, too much. Digger was a force to be reckoned with and she felt herself being swept into his storm. In a last ditch effort, she shoved him with all her might, barely managing to break away. She sprinted to her kitchen, darting around the table as he quickly caught up to her. With a heavy thud, the side of her face met the empty table, nearly rattling her brain in her skull.

"Fuck you," she panted, straining against the hand on the back of her neck.

"That's what I'd like, if we're honest," he said, bending over her to mutter quietly in her ear. He pressed himself against her, his bulge obvious on the swell of her ass. She let out a quiet gasp, the heat in her body intensifying. She couldn't help but push back against him.

"I fucking hate you," she barked. The only answer that she received was another rumbling laugh. She felt and heard Diggers hands groping his belt and fly, shifting behind her, and she let out a low groan. Fumbling with her panties, she roughly drug them down her thighs the best she could from her ninety-degree angle against the table.

"Yah a little too eager to be that way, dontcha think?" he murmured, sliding his hand up her neck and burying his fingers into her long hair. He gripped it tightly and tilted her head up, leaning forward to lock lips with her. Digger used his tongue and teeth to quickly achieve dominance, pulling a whimper from Nova.

He took his cock in hand, giving it a couple of firm strokes before bring the head to her folds and swiping it through them teasingly. 

"Please," she gasped, the heat of him searing through her skin.

"That's right, beg me," he growled, pushing just past her entrance with a grunt.

"Digger, god, please!"

With a swift thrust, he buried himself in her slick heat, keeping a grip on her hair. Nova let out a sob, pulled between pain and bliss at the sudden stretch. Allowing her merely seconds of recovery, he set a brutal pace. Every thrust was punctuated with a breathy gasp from Nova, who was gripping the edge of the table for dear life.

Digger grunted. "Good girl..."

She reached behind her, desperately grabbing for his body, his arm, anything to ground herself. The obscene slap of skin on skin filled her ears, his primal noises a discordant harmony. Every movement to veritably impale her on his body helped to build her crescendo, her gasps and moans becoming sharp and pitched with urgency.

"Digger, I..I-"

"Do it, darl'," he growled. "Let me feel yah come, Nova."

Nova's body seemed to be satisfied with his response, swan diving off a ledge into a chaotic orgasm. She bared down on him, squeezing tightly. Her legs shook and the pleasure blinded her. With a shout, she gushed against him and rode out the last waves, dripping onto the linoleum.

"That's it, give it to me," Digger gasped out. "Good girl, give me what's mine..."

One, two, three thrusts more through her clenched walls, he pulled out and rubbed his cock against the cleft of her ass. A strangled sound escaped him as he released thick ropes along the top of her cheeks. Nova panted, staying in place, trying to catch her breath. She reached up to the hand in her hair and laid her fingers slightly across his knuckles.

"That..." she breathed. "Wow.."

"Yah tellin' me," he grumbled, releasing her and taking a heavy step backwards.

"Maybe I should fuck people who break into my apartment more often..."

"Don't get any ideas, darl'."

She slumped down to the kitchen floor, not trusting her legs to support her. Digger, pausing to push himself back into his jeans, pulled a chair out from the table and flopped into it.

"So, you're a thief?" Nova questioned between steadying breaths, looking up at him.

He gave her a short nod. "I guess yah are too?" She returned the nod.

"What do they call you?"

"Captain Boomerang," he told her, breathing heavily.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Isn't that kind of a stereotype?"

"When the shoe fits." he shrugged. "You got a name?"

"Cardinal."

"Well, Cardinal, after that," he gestured at the table. "You ain't seen the last of the Captain."


End file.
